remember moments
by struckinGrenMcRday
Summary: YOAI! DON"T LIKE DON'T READ!  please review  its more of a romance comfort
1. LOVE

Remember Moments

* * *

I was walking to the apartment when I remembered Usagi was gonna be late. I thought to myself

Usagi was going to walk in, curtain drawn, lights off.

Candles leading to our room roses petals sprinkled the floor.

He would walk up to the room where I would be waiting...

'Get OUT OF MY HEAD,' I thought. When did I start thinking things like this Well, it has been six years exactly, since I moved in, should if feel..think those things? I grabbed the keys from my pocket and unlocked the door, I started to think ROMANTIC DINNER! I got it! I ran inside and started to cook.

USAGI POV

What a day of hell! I thought. I wonder what Misaki is cooking for dinner. Increasing my speed, I needed to get home. I parked and literally ran to the penthouse. Something smelled good I opened the door to see the curtains drawn. Light's off and Misaki lighting the last candle.

"Misaki... whats this?'

"BAKA USAGI... its... our anniversary... our sixth..." he blushed."Sit down ... or your dinner will get cold."

shit. shit shit. I forgot our anniversary... shit. Though we ate dinner in perfect harmony, laughing, drinking wine. When we were done Misaki blindfolded me and told me to wait till he called. I smelled flowers everywhere. "Usagi.. come find...me" i got the hint. i followed the line of rose petals leading up to my room. I opened the door... I walked in and saw Misaki holding a single lone purple rose. My heart was about to burst."Usagi-san" he said ex-longing my name. I walked over and lifted his chin with my hand. "I hope you like all of this Usagi." i was wordless. "Misaki' I said, ' i love you so much , you know that, but after all of this i love you even more than before. I'm wordless here Misaki. What do u want me to do?"  
"Kiss me." he said. I LOVE this Misaki!, i bent down and kissed him softly. I lowered him the the bed Misaki's hands snug around my neck my hands pulling at his buttons"Wait Usagi_ Just a little bit longer please"  
"Of course...my Misaki" i gently parted his lips with mine. My tongue sliding into Misaki's mouth, making him hard, exploring every part of Misaki's mouth I hear a slight moan esacpe his lips i took this as a hint and i kissed down Misaki's neck til i reached the nape. I unbuttoned his shirt slowly, kissing down his neck. I could feel his excretion against.

I decided to kiss my Misaki a little bit longer when i was at his nipple Misaki pulled my to his mouth. HE was very fierce and forceful. I got off the young man under neath me, hearing him moan. I went to my dresser and pulled of a black velvet box. I went back and sat on the edge of the bed where Misaki joined me. I knelt to the floor and took his left hand and pulled out the silver ring. "Misaki... I will love you forever... will you marry me?"


	2. Marry me?

Misaki POV

* * *

"Misaki, Marry me?" Usagi said again, I was wordless, i nodded my head in agreement. "Of course" Usagi brought me into a hug. I started to cry..."Misaki? Whats wrong?"  
"Nothing... you just made this the best... I'm soooo happy right now!" I said in between tears. I started to kiss him and either he was there already, or just caught on... he got the hint. Usagi pushed me further onto the bed, things were now quickened..."Usagi.. STOP!"  
"What is it Misaki?"  
"I really want tonigh to be special.. i just want.."  
"What does my beautiful, Misaki want?"

I flipped us over so I was on top of him. I started kissing him, I pulled at his buttons, his arms encircling my waist, his shirt was off, good. Trying to move lower, Usagi held me at his lips, exploring his mouth, my hands move with his muscles. My hands slid down towards his pants. Usagi chuckled."Nani?" i asked.

"Nothing, it...this is just so different, but good." He started to kiss me gently, undoing his pants my other is on Usagi's neck. Making sure we were together, I lend into his shoulder and whispered." I don't think i can..."  
"Of course you can Misaki, just do what i do..."

"Usagi... I love you..." i felt him shiver. My hand slid into his boxers and started to stroke his manhood. Listening to him gasp and moan made me really hard. I want to be in him. "Usagi flip over." He was already there in a heart beat he was on his back. I grabbed the bottle of lube and pour some on to my fingers. The pleasure to see my fingers in Usagi, made me leak a little. My chest over his, his hard breathing in my ear.I entered my third finger, and he gasped in the pain and moaned in the pleasure.  
"Misaki... I need you in me now..." He flipped over and I pour the lube in my hand and stroked myself. I entered in him slowly, I only know the pain. When I felt him relax my pace quickened I grabbed his cock and started pulling. When he was about to cum i told him to flip over.  
"Why? Misaki?" Usagi asked.  
"I want to taste." I felt the shock roll through him as he rolled over. I took his cock into my mouth and started to suck. He cummed into my mouth, OH GOD, did he taste so good. I gulped all of the cum, i started to kiss up and down the full length of his manhood.  
"Misaki..stop." I climbed over his now exposed chest, kissing him slowly, thought i fought with so much passion i was the not the uke. I kissed up to his ear and started to nibble on it, i heard a his escape his lips. i layed my head on his chest listening to his heart. Slowly my heart rate, his hands on my back, his lips in my hair, i took a deep breathe and inhaled his smell. My eyes dipped into the black lonely world we call sleep.


End file.
